


My Hero

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Ashley and Jessica, the day after the night on the boat.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Possible spoilers for PP3.

"Jessica, I've been looking everywhere for you! Which is weird because we are always together."

"Oh, hey Ash. I've been busy with, um, Bella business? Yeah that's it." Jessica's eyes darted around, searching for an exit.

"If you say so. Look, I just wanted to ... About the other night on the boat..."

"I'm so sorry, I love you!"

"Um, I was going to say you left your gum in my jacket pocket, but I love you too?"

Jessica smiled broadly and moved toward Ashley, but stopped short. "Wait, why is that a question?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and opened her arms. "Come here traitor."

Jessica hesitated for only a moment before snuggling in. "I really am sorry I turned on you."

Ashley shrugged, "I knew what to expect with a straight best friend."

Jessica pulled away. "What did you say?"

"I get it, you're like Chloe all touchy-feely until some guy comes along and then you...What is it?" Ashley stared, confused, as expressions flashed over Jessica's face: Anger, tears and finally laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You've been expecting some guy to drag me away for the last seven years... Meanwhile, I thought we were dating."

"Dating? Why would you think that when we've never even..."

Jessica leaned in with a sweet gentle kiss. "I thought you weren't into that level of intimacy."

Ashley returned her kiss just as gently. "And you would have spent your life without kissing?"

"For you, I'd do anything."

Ashley giggled. "My hero, as long as our lives aren't in danger, right?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Okay, I deserved that. Hey speaking of heroes, did you realize if we got married, I could be Jessica Jones!"


End file.
